Lovesick
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Upon hearing the news that he's got chlamydia, Farkle tries to hunt down all his past sexual partners with the help of his best friends Lucas and Maya. On his quest to inform these women about his Sexually Transmitted Disease, Farkle desperately tries to reconnect with his long-time love Riley Matthews.
1. The Results

**Farkle POV.**

I move my legs anxiously, as I await for the results from the test I just had. Butterflies danced around in my stomach, as I hope for the best.

I look over at my best friend Lucas' who was currently staring intensely at the 'Cosmo' magazine held in his hands.

"Well apparently, I've not been giving girls orgasms correctly" He murmurs, "And here I thought, I was doing a good job"

I roll my eyes, "Can we please not discuss sex right now?"

"So your pee burns slightly, I highly doubt you have a STI"

"My pee doesn't burn!" I hiss.

Lucas stares at me with a confused expression, "Then why do you make them noises?"

"I make no noise"

He snorts, "Well you clearly don't hear yourself pee"

I groan before I bury my face into my hands, as I rest them against my knees.

"Who the hell could you of got an STI off anyway?"

I lift my head and narrow my eyes at him, "I thought we weren't talking about this"

"We aren't taking about it, we're investigating. There's a difference"

"Fine, then can we not investigate?"

"I'm just asking a question, I didn't think you've slept with enough woman to catch a disease of them?"

"I'll have you know, I've slept with plenty of woman!"

"Who? Who are these women you've slept with?" Lucas asks, as he gives me a 'I'm not buying it' look.

"Well, there's Smackle, Creepy Charlotte, Bartender Bailey, McDonald's Mandy, Burger King Bethany, KFC Kaley and then...Riley"

Lucas gives me a look of disgust, "You actually had sex with Creepy Charlotte?"

"Like you've not had worse, how many girls have you slept with?"

He winces, "Irrelevant"

"It's gotta be in the early thirties" I note, as I think back to all the times I've encountered strange women in Lucas' apartment.

"Maybe early sixties" Lucas coughs, as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And I'm the one who's being tested for an STI" I cry out, in disbelief.

"Well I'm not stupid, I wear protection"

"I'm not stupid, I just get caught up in the moment"

"By the way dude, why have most of your sexual partners worked in the fast food industry?"

I shrug, "I was lonely, hungry and I might have been drunk"

"What's your excuse for Creepy Charlotte?"

"I was lonely, hungry and I was extremely wasted"

Lucas shrugs, "At least she's got a decent sized rack"

My head snaps when I hear footsteps walk into the waiting room, "Farkle Minkus"

I stand up, my head snaps in confusion when I see Lucas' stand up as well.

"Why the hell are you standing up?"

"Because, I want to support you and I need cheering up, I haven't got laid all week"

I roll my eyes, "Ugh! Fine, come on"

I walk into the doctors office with a glum expression, opposed to Lucas' having an absolutely beaming with happiness expression on his.

Dr. Wilson gives me a smile as she sees me enter the room.

"I've genuinely never been more excited!" He squeals quietly in my ear.

I narrow my eyes at him before sitting down on, the blue chair sat across from my doctors desk.

"Hello Farkle" The auburn haired woman greets.

"Hi Dr. Wilson" I murmur awkwardly.

"Is this your partner?" She asks gesturing towards Lucas.

My eyes widen as a spluttering noise escapes my lips, the dark blonde haired man next to bursts out laughing.

"God, No!" I cry out.

Lucas turns to me with an offended expression, "What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"We're not together!"

"And now I know why!"

I shake my head before turning back to my doctor, "Is it good or bad news?"

Dr. Wilson opens her mouth to speak but I interject.

"Actually don't tell me!"

"Tell him" My best friend says, amusement lacing in his face.

The auburn haired woman sighs, "Well, you've not tested postive for anything life threatening such as HIV but-"

"There's a but!" Lucas cries out happily.

"But you have tested postive for Chlymedia"

"This is the greatest day of my life!"

I groan loudly before hitting my head roughly against the desk in-front of me.

"Don't worry, all I have to give you is two pills then it will clear the infection but If you do leave it un-treated, it can cause fertility problems which is why I advivse that you call all your previous sexual partners"

Lucas laughs loudly before clapping his hands together, "It gets even better!"

"All of them?" I ask worriedly.

"Just the ones you like" Dr. Wilson says with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Great" I mumur before I hit my head against the desk once again.

…

I groan loudly as I look at the pills sat on the table across from me.

"Come on just take the pills, then you can have more thrills!" Lucas jokes as he pats my back.

I narrow my eyes, "I hope you do realise, you've been no help at all"

"I've not been here to help, I've been here to laugh"

"Well you've done that perfectly!" I bite, as I grab the pills in my hands and swallow them with a pint of water.

Lucas' phone dings, he grins massively as he checks his phone.

"Maya's coming over, and apprently she's got a surprise for you!"

"Did you really have to tell Maya?"

"Of course I did, well actually techincally I didn't tell her, she saw my tweet"

"You tweeted about!"

He holds his hands up in surrender, "I just did a vote, on what STI people thought you where carrying around in that little rocketship of yours"

I narrow my eyes, "It's not a little rocketship"

"That's not what Burger King Bethany said!"

I roll my eyes, "She was just bitter because I told her, I prefer McDonald's burgers"

"By the way, a lot of people thought you had herpes" Lucas says as he shows me his phone.

I sigh loudly before I grab a pillow from behind me and bury my face deeply into it as I groan vigerously.

There's a knock on our apartment door causing my head to snap up before I groan loudly again, when I realise it will be Maya, coming here to tease me.

The door opens, I turn my head to see the small blonde stood there with a bright grin on her face and a white box in her hands.

"Well if it isn't, Mr. Manwhore!" She greets, as she takes a seat on the sofa next too me.

"What's in the box Maya?" I ask, as dread fills my body.

"Open it, you little slut!"

I roll my eyes before I open the white box, to reveal a small cake with the word 'Congratulations' written across it in bright pink icing.

Lucas laughs loudly before reaching over me to give, our female best friend a high-five.

"You're an actually asshole!" I cry out before grabbing a handful of cake and shoving it into my mouth.

"Hey! That cost me the grand total of five dollars"

I grimace, as I swallow the cake, "Yeah I can tell, it's disgusting"

"So Stud, how are you planning on telling all these poor girls that you infected them?"

Lucas laughs again as he pulls out the light pink cards from his pocket, "His doctor gave him special cards, for him to post to the girls!"

Maya laughs loudly, "This just gets better"

I shake my head, "I'm not doing that, I'm ringing them"

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" My dark blond haired friend asks.

"Because he's obviously stupid!"

I narrow my eyes, "I'm not stupid, I just think maybe it's a good chance to reconnect to one of the girls"

Maya snorts loudly, "Well that's how I'd love to reconnect with one of my ex-boyfriends by a phone call saying that there's a chance I've got Chlymedia"

"All you're going to get is numerous 'Fuck you's' down the phone" Lucas notes.

I roll my eyes, "Even so, I still think I should give it a shot"

"You're actually painfully stupid for a man, with a degree in physics" Maya says as she pats my shoulder.

"Yeah, just send the pretty pink cards"

"I'm not sending the pretty pink cards, I'm not a coward"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Well, if you're going to ring these girls then you're gonna need some dutch courage"

Maya grins, "Does that mean it's vodka time?"

The dark blonde nexts to me returns her grin, "That is does!"

I nod, "Fine, let's get drunk"

"Just try not to sleep anyone, we can't really afford another number being added to the list!" Lucas jokes as he stands up and begins to put on his jacket, causing Maya to laugh loudly at him.

"You're both terrible friends!" I cry out, as I stand up and place my jacket on.

"We know!" They call out at the same time, as they head towards the door.


	2. Smackle

**Farkle POV.**

I feel a rough pounding sensation in my head, as I feel my eyes slowly open. I groan loudly before I adjust to my settings, my eyes widen slightly.

Why wasn't I in my bed?

Slight relief escapes me when I realise, I'm only led on my sofa in the apartment living room. I sit up startled when I take in my surroundings, my entire living room was covered in sliver confetti, and silly string was stuck ontop of the ceiling.

"Ugh!" A familiar voice groans, I turn my head too see Smackle led across my other sofa, on the opposite end of the room.

Wait, Smackle?!

"What the hell?!" I cry out loudly.

"Can you please not yell?" The black haired girl whines.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment?!"

"Because, you rung me at one am, saying you really needed to speak to me and then I met you, and we had a few drinks"

I groan as I cover my face with my hands, "Oh god, did we sleep together?"

Smackle snorts, "You wish"

I sigh loudly before a feeling of anxiety washes over me, "Did I tell you anything at all?"

"No, you just kept buying me tequila slammers"

Two loud screams echo my apartment, causing my eye widen massively. Hestiantly, I grab the tv remote sat on my coffee table before standing up, and preparing to investigate the nose.

Smackle scoffs, "Are you seriously trying to investigate a scream with a televison remote?"

I narrow my eyes, "Well look at me, I don't exactly have baseball bats lying around!"

I take a deep breath before I edge closer towards where the scream came from, I turn my head slightly when I see Lucas' bedroom door opened slighly. I give myself a nod of reassuance before bursting through the door.

My eyes widen, when I see Maya and Lucas led in his bed with his sheets clutched tightly against there chests.

I laugh loudly, "This is just perfect!"

Maya narrows her eyes, "You tell anyone and Minkus, your chlymedia won't be the only thing wrong with you!"

"C-CHLYMEDIA!?"

I turn around with wide eyes, when I see Smackle stood behind me with an expresion of disbelief.

I hold up my hands. "Surprise!"

"Is that why you rung me?! To tell me you gave me chlymedia?!"

"Technically, it could have been you who gave it me, we just don't know!"

I feel myself stumble backwards when something hard collide with my cheek.

"I did not give you chlymedia!" She hisses.

"Well you did cheat on me, on several occasions"

"We where on a break!" Smacle cries out.

"Alright Ross and Rachel, can you please get out of my room?!" Lucas asks with slight frustration in his voice.

Maya slaps his shoulder, "Come on, this is just getting good"

"I just feel uncomfortable because I've got morning wood"

"Eww!" The bleach-blonde girl cries out sat next to him.

Lucas rolls his eyes, "You obviously, weren't feeling that way last night"

I laugh before reaching forward and giving my best friend a high-five, "Good on you, my man!"

A small huff escape's my ex-girlfriends lips before she grabs my wrist and drags me back into my living room.

"When did you find out?" She asks impaitently as she crosses her arms against her chest.

"Yesterday"

"Well I don't know, how I can explain to my fiance' that I've got Chlymedia"

My eyes widen massively, "Y-Your engaged?!"

"Don't act so surprised! There was a time where you couldn't keep off me"

"I don't recall it being quiet like that"

Smackle rolls her eyes, "It was exactly like that"

"So who's the lucky guy then?" I ask as I sit down on my sofa.

"Zay, you know the one I was with behind your back" She murmurs awkwardly.

"Well at least, you two ended up together!" I spit bitterly.

"Hey, I may of physically cheated but it wasn't like you weren't fixated on someone else"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Smackle gives me a look, "Come on, you where so in love with Riley, that I was painful"

I feel myself stiffen at the mention of her name, "Well that doesn't matter now..."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"Y-Yeah I did, but it was too late. She's engaged too"

"I'm sorry Farkle" The dark haired girl says as she reassuringly reaches over and pats my knee.

"Yeah, so am I" I mumble darkly.

"So, I need to go and get tested" Smackle says in a slightly bitter tone as she stands up and adjusts her dress.

"Good luck!"

She laughs slightly before kissing the top of my head, "You two, I really hope things work out for you Farkle"

I give her a small smile, "Me too, I hope you have a very happy married life"

"I will, and who knows If I'm feeling generous I might even invite you too my wedding"

I laugh as she waves me goodbye before she leaves my apartment. I sigh loudly before leaning backwards onto my sofa.

Well at least, I've got one girl out of the way.

A very sheepish Maya comes tip-toeing into the living room, this time luckily she was dressed, in the clothes from last night.

Her eyes narrow at the teasing and amused look on my face.

"You dare say anything!" She snaps, before she plops down next too me.

I shrug, "It was bound to happen, I called it a few years ago"

"How the hell did you calm Smackle down? she stopped shouting ages ago"

"I think she felt sorry for me, because I found out she was engaged and then she found out I'm pathetic and alone"

Maya gives me a small laugh before rubbing my arm comfortingly, "Are you okay?"

I sigh loudly before nodding, "I just always thought it'd be be Riley and I getting engaged"

My small friend wraps her arm around me, "So did I, I'm sorry Farkle"

"Having to contact her is going to kill me" I murmur as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"God, first you take advantage of me and now my best friend, do you have no name!" Lucas exclaims as he walts into the living room.

My best friends expression changes when he sees how miserable I look, "Buddy, you okay?"

"Smackles engaged" Maya interjects.

He sighs loudly before sitting down next to me, "I'm sorry bud"

"It just reminds me of Riley"

"Well as much I loved Riley, she was a complete idiot to pick Charlie"

I laugh slightly, "Luke you're only saying that because your my best friend"

"I'm saying it inspite of that, you really loved her man, and she threw all that away"

"She can't help it, if she doesn't feel the same way"

"But she did!" Maya cries out before her tone softens, "She did, Farkle"

"Then why is she getting married to someone else?" I croak out, my voice cracking slighty.

Maya tightens her grip around me, "I really don't know"


	3. Creepy Charlotte

**Farkle POV.**

I groan loudly as I stare the number typed into my phone, I genuinely felt terrfied about dialling this number.

"Who you giving the good news two then?" Lucas asks, as he looks up from his laptop at me.

I wince slightly, "Creepy Charlotte"

"Jesus Christ! No, No, No!"

"It's just a quick phone call, it's not like she's going to come round"

"I'm still eighty percent convinced that she has hidden cameras in our apartment"

I roll my eyes, "Lucas, we've checked several times, there's no cameras!"

"Then why do I feel watched Farkle, why?!"

"Because you have many problems" I murmur.

"Least I don't have Chlymedia!" He snorts.

I narrow my eyes, "I took the pills, I'm chlymedia free!"

"For how long though?"

I turn my head when I hear our apartment door burst open, I see Maya bouncing through the door, her curly blonde hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and she was wearing paint-covered overalls with a light blue t-shirt underneath.

"You look like a rainbow threw up on you" Lucas scoffs.

"And you look like an asshole!" Maya retorts before sitting down next too me.

I give them an amused look, "You've had sex once and you're already acting like a married couple"

I feel myself being forced backwards as two pillows collide with my face.

"I thought we agreed never to bring this up again!" The light blonde haired woman huffs.

"Why? Was I not good enough for you?!" Lucas asks with an offended expression.

Maya rolls her eyes, "You where lovely Luke"

The dark blonde haired man grins, "I was lovely, here that Fark?"

I roll my eyes, "You're both distracting me, I've got things I need to do"

"Such as?"

"He's calling Creepy Charlotte"

Maya's eyes widen, "No, No, Nada, Nope!"

"She wasn't that bad!"

"She hid in our apartment for a week, after you two broke up!"

"I'm not sure, it was exactly a week" I mumur as I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"She attacked me, vigerously with various vegatables!" Maya cries out.

Lucas snorts, "That was pretty funny"

"I got pelted with cabbages!"

"Regradless, I still have to tell her that I've got chlymedia"

"Good luck with that one buddy!" The dark blonde says as he pats my back.

Hesitantly, I allow myself to dial the number, anxiety races around my bloodstream.

'Ring..Ring..Rin-'

"Farkle?!" A familiar voice shrieks.

I wince at the intensity in her voice, "Hey Charlotte..."

"I knew, you'd realise that you made a mistake!"

"Yeah, this isn't that type of phone call" I state awkwardly.

"If you just want sex then I'm totally down for that!" She says happily.

"Nope, it's to do with sex but I do not want it...with you"

Charlotte cackle echoes my ear, "You where always so funny Farkle!"

"Yeah..."

"So come on, what did you ring me to tell me after nearly two years!"

"Well...you see I went to the doctors-"

"Oh my! Farkle, are you okay? Do you want me to come round and make you soup?!"

My eyebrows knit together, "No, Charlotte I don't want soup"

Lucas groans before taking my phone after, "He's got chlymedia, get tested!"

My eyes widen as he passes me back, my phone which now held no call indicating that Lucas hung up on her.

"Dude!" I cry out, "I was trying to ease her into it"

"Well you where taking the piss, and quite frankly that bitch is bat crap crazy, she doesn't need any easing"

"Does she still have them cameras in your apartment?" Maya asks.

"See told you there was cameras"

"There wasn't any cameras!" I exclaim.

"There was totally cameras" The light blonde haired girl mumurs.

There's a loud knock on the apartment door which echoes within the entire room.

Lucas shrieks loudly before burying himself underneath the blanket, which was previously led ontop of the sofa.

"She's here!" He cries.

I roll my eyes, "I highly doubt, that it's Creepy Charlotte"

Another loud knock echoes the apartment.

"FARKLE! IT'S ME!" A familiar voice shouts before they bang against my apartment door again.

Maya squeaks before crawling over towards Lucas' and hiding underneath the blanket with him.

"W-What do we do?" I whisper.

"We just pretend we're not in" My best friend whispers back.

"Can I go underneath the blanket?"

"You're the one who dated her, so you don't deserve the blanket" Maya hisses.

The banging continues vigerously for numerous minuets before it subsides before completely stopping.

I let out a breath of relief, "I-I think she's gone" I whisper.

Lucas' head pops out of the blanket, "R-Really?"

My heart stops when I hear keys clang and my clicking noise, before I hear the apartment door open.

I quickly attempt to go underneath the blanket but I feel myself being shoved onto the floor.

"Farkle!" I hear her voice whine.

I groan before turning to her with a terrifed smile on my face, "H-Hey C-Charlotte"

"Baby why didn't you answer the door?"

I gulp, "W-What?"

"It's that Maya isn't it? I knew she always had a problem with me"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Are you going to tell your friends to stop hiding and too greet me properly Farkle?"

I turn too look as the blanket slowly is removed from Maya and Lucas' heads, they both wear a sheepish grin towards my ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Charlotte..." They mumble in unison.

Charlotte nods stiffly at them before turning towards me, "Honey, what where you on about on the phone?"

"Well..You see-" I get cut off.

"He's got chlymedia" Lucas chimes in.

The ginger haired woman glares towards Maya, "I bet it's you! I bet your the one who gave it him, you little whore!"

The blonde snorts, "As if! It's Farkle!"

Charlotte cackles bitterly, "I always knew you two, we're having sex behind my back"

"Maya and I, have never had sex!" I cry out.

The ginger woman growls before making her way towards the kitchen, I turn to my friends with a worried expression whilst the bane of my existence is in another room.

My ex-girlfriend returns to the room with our fruit bowl held firmly in her hands, she grabs one of our oranges before lunging it at Maya's head.

"Charlotte...I don't think you should be throwing my fruit" I say shyly.

"Here you go again, protecting the little whore!" She cries out.

This time Lucas interjects, "Hey, Maya wishes she got enough dick for her to be a whore!"

The blonde narrows her eyes at the boy sat next to her, "I get plenty of dick, thank you very much"

"Yes, and it's Farkle dick which she's getting, the most!" The ginger woman exclaims before lunging two apples at both of mine and my blonde friends head.

A knock interrupts all the throwing and shouting.

Lucas quickly shoots up, "My pizza is here!" He exclaims happily.

We all shoot him looks of disbelief, as he makes his way towards the front door which was now swinging open.

A sheepish look Pizza delivery man walks in holding a large box, "Order for a Lucas Friar?"

"That would be meeee!" My best friend sings as he fishes for his wallet in his jeans pockets.

Charlotte looks at the delivery man in disbelief, "Ron?!"

"Oh my god, Charlotte?!"

The ginger haired woman nods with a small on her face, "Yes, how are you? I've not seen you in years"

Lucas passes Ron his money then collects the pizza off him before sitting back down next to Maya with a very pleased look on his face.

"H-Hey, I finish in about twenty minuets after that would you like to go out for a drink with me?" Ron asks shyly.

My eyes widen massively, as Lucas' spits his pizza out on the floor in shoc.

Charlotte grins, "I'd love that"

The black haired man nods with a smile gracing his face, "G-Great, I'll message you on Facebook with the details!"

"Sounds good!" She calls, as Ron leaves our apartment.

My ex-girlfriend turns to look at me with a expression of pity, "Farkle, I'm really sorry you had too see this. But hopefully it'll make you open your eyes and move on"

"W-What?" I ask with utter disbelief in my tone.

"You need to stop ringing me, maybe you should delete my number and just move on"

"Well it'll be hard, but I think I can manage"

Charlotte gives me a sympathetic smile, "Good luck Farkle, and if I ever get desperate I'll be in touch"

I watch in amazement as my borderline stalker ex-girlfriend vacates my apartment.

Lucas snorts, "God, even Creepy Charlotte can get a man! And you're still single"

"So are you!"

"Yes but I'm single by chose, wheras you're desperately trying to find a wife"

Maya nods in agreement before attempting to grab a slice of pizza, Lucas quickly slaps her hand away.

"This pizza isn't for you little lady!" He says sternly, as he craddles his pizza box.


	4. Bartender Bailey

**Farkle POV.**

I grin wildly as I walk into the living room of my apartment, where Maya and Lucas where currently lounging on the sofa watching re-runs of 'Friends'.

"We're going to a bar!"

"Finally!" Maya cries out as she raises her arms up in the air.

Lucas shrugs, "Sure, I could get drunk"

"We're finding Bartender Bailey!"

Maya furrows her eyebrows together, "Who's that?"

"Farkles first ever, one night stand!" Lucas explains proudly.

"Oh so you're going to give her the news"

I nod, "Yeah but she was pretty cool"

"Well everyones pretty cool until you tell them you gave them an STI" Maya snorts causing Lucas to laugh.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, but let's get going before I chicken out" I say as I grab my jacket which was led on the back of the sofa.

"First round is on you Minkus!" Lucas cries out, as we leave the apartment.

…

 **Maya POV.**

I feel my side being nudge I turn my head and see Lucas stood there with an amused expression on his face.

"You know the last time we got drunk together, you ended up In my bed"

I click my fingers, "Oh my god! That's where I know you from" I joke sarcastically.

Lucas chuckles before wiggling his eyebrows at me, "Wanna go for round 2?"

I purse my lips, "Not particularly, but maybe if I get drunk enough"

The dark blonde haired man shrugs, "Sure, whatever floats your boat"

I shiver wildly as we step out of the apartment building, Lucas looks over at me before sighing and slipping of his jacket.

I widen my eyes, "You don't have too give me your jacket"

He slips the jacket around my shoulders, "I know but I kinda wanna get laid"

I snort, "You're such a charmer"

He winks at me, "That's probably why you slept with me!"

I narrow my eyes, "Can we please not bring up that evening?"

"Fineee"

Farkle turns to us with an exasperated expression, "W-What if she hits me?"

"Then you cry like the little girl you are!" Lucas interjects causing me to laugh and give him a high-five.

The light brown haired boy sighs, "Come on seriously, everytime I've told a girl that I got her infected, they get violent"

"Hmm...I wonder why?" I ask sarcastically, causing Lucas to laugh.

"Do you even remember where this bar is?" The blonde next to me asks.

Farkle winces, "Roughly, I know it's deffiently walking distance because it was a last minuet idea"

"What was the occasion?" I ask curiously.

"Riley got a new boyfriend" The brown haired boy states glumly.

"Ah, I remember the days where you pinned over Riley" I state fondly.

"I think pinned was an understatement, I would call it a borderline obssession"

I laugh loudly at Lucas' input before turning to him and high-fiving him once again.

"You two are really shitty friends!" Farkle grumbles.

"Fine, if we're that shitty than I guess we'll just head home, right Luke?"

"No! Please don't!"

Lucas snorts, "So needy"

"I'm not needy, I just really need you guys here"

"What part of that isn't needy?"

Farkle opens his mouth to object but snaps it shut, "...Shut up!"

…

 **Farkle POV.**

I freeze in my tracks, when I see the familiar bar stood in-front of me, there it was stood in all it's glory 'The Black Lion'.

I feel anxiety flutter around in my stomach, before I attempt to turn around but I feel a strong arm pull me backwards into place.

"We're going in" Lucas says firmly.

I roll my eyes, "Oh, so now you're a good friend"

The blonde shrugs, "N-Not really, I just want too see you get slapped and I also wanted tequilia"

"I feel the exact same way!" Maya chimes in.

I groan loudly before I hestiantly walking inside of the bar, dread fills inside of me as I slowly but surely walk into the middle of the bar.

"Do you see her?" Maya asks as she places herself onto her tip-toes.

"Nope, not yet" I mumur as I scan the perimeter of the room.

I feel my heart jump slightly when I see a familiar raven-haired beauty currently pouring shots.

"S-Shit"

"Holy fuck, is that her?!" Lucas cries out when he follows my eyeline.

I nod before a small gulp escapes my lips, "Y-Yeah"

"How the hell did you manage to have sex with her?!" My best friend asks, his entire tone was full of disbelief.

"I think she felt sorry for me"

"No shit!" Maya snorts.

"Would you mind if I went after her?" Lucas asks, as he adjusts the colour of his polo.

I shake, "Take a shot, but there's a chance she's got chlymedia"

"Not a problem, I always use protection"

An inaudible gasp escapes Maya's lips, as an unreadable expression forms onto her face. I look down at her in confusion but she forces a fake smile onto her lips. I give her a 'we'll talk about this later' look.

"Well come on, go tell her your infected!" Lucas urges as he pushes me forward.

My eyes widen in panic, "W-What do I say?"

"Tell her, Hey I've got chlymedia but my friend Lucas is hot and disease free!"

"I'd rather do anything but that" I mumur.

"Well you've got to, we came all this way for you!" Maya cries as she pushes me another step forward.

"Please, guys don't make me do this!" I cry out, as I turn around and face them.

They both look at each other before turning to me with there arms crossed firmly and gesturing there heads towards Bailey.

"Go!" Lucas says seriously.

I mutter a curse word before turning around and hitting a figure hardly.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" A familiar voice cries.

My eyes widen as I look up at her, "B-Bailey?" I croak out.

The raven haired woman knits her eyebrows together, "D-Do I know you?"

"I-I'm Farkle, w-we slept together"

Realisation flashes in her grey eyes, "Oh my! I remember you, you where the sad pathetic guy, crying over some girl called Miley"

"Riley, but yes that's me!"

Bailey laughs, "So what can I do you for sad guy? Did you get your heartbroken again?"

I shake my head before I rub my hand over my neck, "I-I've got chlymedia"

She laughs loudly, "So, what do you want me to do with that?"

I furrow my eyebrows together, "Aren't you annoyed?"

"Honey, you really where drunk wasn't you?"

"Huh?"

"All I gave you was a handjob, we never actually had sex"

My eyes widen in disbelief, "Seriously?!"

Bailey nods firmly, "Seriously"

"Oh, well now this is awkward"

"Think, it would have been more awkward if you have give me chlymedia"

I laugh, "Yeah, them conversations aren't pleasant"

The raven haired girl looks over my shoulder, "Hey, your friends that you came in with, they aren't together are they?"

I turn to look at my blonde best friends who give me a thumbs up, "Who? Lucas and Maya, No they're not"

"So is he single?"

I nod, "Yeah, why?"

Bailey grins before re-adjusting her white shirt, "No reason!"

My eyes follow her as she makes her way towards Lucas with a flirty grin on her face. I use this as an opportunity to investigate what was wrong with Maya.

I walk towards my small blonde friend, "So what's up with you?"

Maya looks around before grabbing my wrist and taking me outside.

"Alright, so why are we outside?" I ask confusion laced in my voice.

The blonde bites her lip as a worried expression grows on her face, "M-Me and Lucas didn't use a condom, and..."

"And?" I urge.

"I-I've not started my period"

I sigh loudly before wrapping my arms around her, "Do you want me to come with you now? To get a test"

"It's ten at night, I don't think anywhere will be open"

I nod, "There's a twenty-four hour phramacy at the end of this road"

Maya grits her teeth but nods, "Y-Yeah, okay"

I feel her tiny hand slip into mine as we begin walking down the street until we reach the small shop with bright green writing written on it. Hesitantly Maya, walks inside of the shop, we both glance around until we find the maternity isle.

The blonde's eyes scan all the different types and variety of pregnancy tests before she picks up an early detector clear-blue one. She lets out a small sigh before walking towards the counter, where a bored looking older woman sat with a name tag reading Pam on.

"Aw, are you two trying for a baby?" She asks with excitement lacing in her tone.

Maya snorts, "We're not together, and the only thing he's give anyone is chlymedia not a baby"

I narrow my eyes at her, "Do you really have to tell everyone?"

"Of course I do!"

Pam chuckles, "It's alright flower, I've had many sexual diseases"

Both mine and Maya's eyes widen before laughter errupts from our lips.

"Alright my darling, that will be $10"

The blonde next to me nods before fishing out money from her skirt pocket, "There you go"

"Good Luck!" Pam calls out, as me and Maya begin to leave the store.

"God, Pam was quite the adventerous woman" I note causing the blonde to burst out laughing.

"I liked her!"

We continue to joke and laugh about Pam until we reach my apartment buidling, we both climb up the staircase in silence until we reach the inside of my apartment.

"Whatever the result is, you know I'll be here for you right?"

Maya nods, "Y-Yeah, I just hope Lucas is"

"He will be, he adores your friendship"

The blonde lets out an uneven breath before walking into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

I sit down on the sofa, as I feel anxiety for both of my friends, I knew that they would be great parents, and if Maya was pregnant, then that baby would be the luckiest baby in the world. But I knew this would crush the possibly expectant mother, because I knew no matter how much she denied it that she had feelings for Lucas. And I think deep down Lucas does feel something for her too, they flirted and bickered constantly like an older married couple.

The bathroom door opens, a numb looking Maya walks towards me.

"W-What was it?" I ask softly.

The blonde's eyes fill with tears, "P-Positive"

I let out a small curse word before Maya rushes towards me, I quickly wrap my arms around her tightly.

"It's going to be okay, I promise"

The apartment door swings open, causing Maya too freeze up instantly. A slightly angry and very confused Lucas walks into the apartment.

"Where the hell did you guys go?!" He cries out.

"You where busy, we figured we'd leave you too it" I lie somewhat smoothy.

The dark blonde haired man laughs, "She was too much effort, I couldn't be arsed with her"

"Lucas.." Maya starts as she looks up at him,

"Yeah?"

"I...Um, I need to tell you something"

"Are you a lesbian? Because that would be so totally hot!"

"Nope, not a lesbian...it's something else"

Lucas nods before sitting down, "Well just tell me, I'm all ears"

"I'm...I'm pregnant"

His green eyes widen massively, "Shit..who's the father?"

I stare at him in disbelief, I pray to god that this baby get's their mothers brains and not their fathers.

Lucas' eyes flash with realisation, "Shit, I'm the father!"

Maya nods, "Well done!"

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck"

"Can you say something other than fuck?!" The small blonde next to me snaps.

"Fuck!"

Lucas' shakes himself off before edging towards us, my eyes widen massively as he sets himself down on one-knee.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Maya Hart, will you marry me?" He asks awkwardly.

I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Do you want to marry?!" Maya cries out.

"God, no! I was just trying to do the right thing!"

"Lucas do you want to be in this baby's life or not?"

"I'm not gonna leave you Maya, together or not together. I wouldn't just abandon you, you're my best friend" He says sincerely.

"R-Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"Of course, Really! I'm not an ass like your dad, I'm not leaving you too look after OUR kid, alone"

The blonde nods before she kneels down next to Lucas and wraps him up into a hug.

 **Do you like it?**

 **Shall I continue? Saying that there is only four or five chapters left?**

 **Favourite character?**

 **What would you like too see happen?**


	5. McDonald's Mandy

**Farkle POV.**

I turn to look at my best friend who was currently trying to lick jam from his toast, of his elbow.

"How the hell are you going to be a father?"

Lucas shrugs, "I forgot the condom, I mean god. You forget the condom once, and you end up with a baby"

I nod, "That should be an ad for safe sex"

"So should your infected genitals"

I narrow my eyes, "They're not infected anymore"

"I would like tests which would say otherwise"

"I will happily go back to the doctors office, just to prove I am not long infected"

Lucas sighs, "It won't be as much fun this time, if the results are negative"

I scoff, "You're an asshole"

"You can't say that too me, I'm with child!"

"No you're not!"

"Pretty sure, you where there when I found out, I was going to be a father"

I nod slowly, "Yes...But Maya's the one who's with child"

"I know that! I'm not a seahorse, I ain't carrying no baby!"

I groan loudly at my roommates stupidity, "I pray to god, this baby get's Maya's intelligence and not yours"

"I'd be offended, but as long as the baby gets my looks, I guess that's all that matters"

I turn to him more seriously, "How are you actually coping with this? Because so far all you've done is make jokes"

The dark blonde haired man sighs, "I-I don't know, I'm scared actually. Really scared, I really don't wanna mess-up this whole being a dad thing"

"You won't, you're going to be such a good dad, and this baby is going to be the luckiest baby in the world"

"Because it'll have my looks?"

"No...because it's going to have two parents who love them so much"

"I really hope it doesn't effect my friendship with Maya"

I snort, "You're having a baby, your friendship with be effected, a lot and I mean A LOT!"

Just on cue, our apartment door bursts open to reveal, a very worn-out looking Maya. Her hair was placed into a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing grey joggers and a baggy t-shirt.

"There's my favourite M.I.L.F!" Lucas greets as he spares her a cheeky grin.

Maya narrows her eyes, "Bite me"

"What's up with you baby mama?" I ask, as I prop my chin onto the palm of my hand.

The blonde sighs, "Morning sickness, I've been having it for the past three hours"

"Why didn't you call me? Shouldn't I be helping with stuff like that?" Lucas asks, with slight worry in his tone.

"Because I didn't think you'd care about that stuff" She murmurs.

"I do care, I want to be involved with everything, I don't care if its two in the morning and all you want is pickles! I want to be there Maya, the whole way"

Maya turns to look with an sentimental expression, "T-Thanks, it means a lot"

"By the way, I don't like the thought of you living on your own"

The blonde's eyes narrow, "I can handle myself, quite well might I add"

"But now you're handling for two" Lucas interjects.

I roll my eyes, "Maya, you may as well just move in here. We've got a spare room and you never seem to leave anyway"

Maya cringes, "But then I'll be surrounded by boys!"

My best friend snorts, "Farkle's hardly a boy, if anything he's a butch woman"

I nod, "I hate too say it, but he's got a point. I'm even trying out new scented candles in the bathroom"

The blonde sighs, "I'll think about it, but I do like being independant"

"That won't change, just because you're living with us"

I clap my hands together, "Actually guys, I need your help I have to track down McDonald's Mandy"

Maya's face lights up as a grin grows onto her face, "I've actually been craving a Chicken Legend Meal all day!"

Lucas sighs, "Fark, do you even know what Mcdonald's she works at?"

I nod happily, "It's the one near Target"

My pregnant friend stands up with a smile on her face, "Let's go, right now! Let us go!"

"Alright chill, just let me grab my jacket" Lucas murmurs as he stands up.

Maya grabs him by his t-shirt and pulls him closer, "Hey! Never tell a pregnant woman to chill, you got that?"

A gulp escapes his lips before nods slowly, "G-Got it"

I furrow my eyebrows as I make my way towards our apartment door and see numerous letter led on our kitchen table.

"Maya, did you get our post?!" I call out.

"Yeah, I was expecting a delievery hope you don't mind!"

I shake my head in dismiss before I look upon the letter laid out on my table. My heart catches in my throat when I see familiar hand writing.

Without a second of hesitation, I rip open the envelope to reveal a small piece of paper.

 _Farkle Minkus and Lucas Friar,_

 _You are invited to celebrate the joinment of ;_

 _Riley Matthews and Charlie Gardener_

 _At Oak Royel Hotel And Golf Country Club._

 _The reception begins approximentally at 2pm, on the 16th of October._

I feel my heart drop to the bottom of my shoes.

But most of all I just coudn't believe Riley wasn't getting the beach wedding, wish she had always dreamed of.

 _I turn towards the Brunette haired beauty who was sat across me, she was currently sipping on the glass of wine she had just previously ordered. We where currently at Maya's and Josh's Engagement Party._

" _Hey Riles..." I start._

 _She looks at me with a smile, "Farkle"_

" _Where would you like to get married? Like where's your dream wedding?"_

 _Her big brown eyes light up at the question, "A beach, I've always dreamed of getting married on a beach"_

" _Really? How come?" I ask, as genuine intrest laces into my voice._

 _Riley grins sheepishly, "It's stupid.."_

" _Nothing you ever tell me is stupid" I say sincerely._

" _Okay, so once when I was younger and my mother was having Auggie. I got really jealous, so I decided to run away to my Aunt Morgans, who at the time lived right on the beach. But she wasn't home...So I decided to just sit on the beach and wait for her to come home. And...And while I waited there was this beautiful wedding taking place, and the bride and groom where so in love...Like they looked at each other with just purely love...So I decided, when I get married I want it to be just like that"_

 _I feel my stomach warm, at the sentiment she had just stared._

 _I give her a soft grin, "That's not stupid, that's...It's beautiful Riley. And I really hope, more than anything that you get that"_

 _The brunette gives me a warm smile, "Thank you Farkle, I really hope so too"_

 _I look over at the newly engaged couple who where currently in the middle of a minor argument, due to the fact that Josh invited his ex-girlfriend to the party._

" _Do you think they'll last?" I ask, as I observe them._

 _Riley laughs before slapping my shoulder, "Farkle! Josh is my Uncle, and Maya is our friend. We can't be saying that!"_

 _I shrug, "Come, do you think they'll last?"_

 _The brunette looks down without saying anything._

 _A small smirk grows onto my face, "So you don't think they'll last either?"_

" _I-I don't know.. I just think that they love each other but they're not in love"_

" _I just want her and Lucas to get married" I state simply._

 _Riley bursts out laughing, "D-Do you really think Lucas will ever stop sleeping around? Let alone get married?"_

" _Sometimes, you just need to meet that one person, who makes it all worth it" I say softly, as I stare into her orbs of chocolate brown._

 _Riley gives me a grin before shaking her head, "D-Does Maya still have feelings for him?"_

 _I shrug, "I don't know...I know, she hasn't talked about him much recently"_

" _Well she is engaged"_

" _Sometimes, we do things to distract ourselves from, the fact we've been heartbroken"_

" _I just hope she's happy"_

" _So do I, she means a lot too me" I say sincerely._

I look over my shoulder too see Maya and Lucas laughing at each other, as they walk towards me. My heart warms slightly.

At least Riley and I, got what we wanted, Maya happy.

"W-We got an invitation to Riley's wedding" I murmur numbly.

Lucas sighs before giving me a tight hug, "It's gonna be alright"

I nod, "I know it is, I've got you guys"

We pull away after few seconds.

Maya winces, "I'm really sorry Farkle"

The dark blonde turns to Maya curiously, "W-Why did you cancel your wedding?"

The blonde's eyes widen as her entire body falters, "I-I realised, I still had feelings for someone else"

"Did you ever tell him?"

Maya shakes her head, "No...It was too late"

I turn to her with a smile of sympathy before I reach over and squeeze her hand, "I don't think it's too late"

"Just don't tell him you're pregnant till the third date!" Lucas snorts causing Maya to slap his shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with" I say as a loud sigh escapes my lips.

Lucas grins, "I hope she slaps you, the last one was disapointing"

I roll my eyes, "You're an ass!"

We all walk in silence as we leave the apartment, and make our way towards the apartment carpark.

"Who's driving?" I ask tiredly.

"I will!" Maya exclaims, as she races towards her car happily.

"God, she really wants that Chicken Legend" The man next to me mumurs.

I nod in agreement before we walk towards her car then climb inside, I was stuck in the backseat, due to Lucas' shouting shotgun as we where inches away from the car.

"Farkle...Are you going to go to the wedding?" Maya asks, as she pulls out of carpark.

I look down uncomfortably, "I-I..I don't know"

"It'd mean a lot to her" The blonde in the front murmurs.

"I really doubt that it would, she hasn't bothered to contact me in months, she left me all alone. We where supposed have caught that flight and she left me!" I snap, my voice cracking slightly as I finish my sentence.

Lucas turns behind me and gives my shoulder a squeeze of reassuance.

"Let's just focus on telling, Mandy that you've got the clap"

I nod, "I remember her, as quite the forgiving person"

"Everyone's forgiving till you give them chlamydia" Maya snorts.

I roll my eyes, "It's not like it's herpes!"

"Well chlamydia is the gateway disease" Lucas chirps in.

"You're a gateway disease" The blonde next to him retorts.

I snort, "Your kid is going to be so intelligent"

"Sorry, Mr. I have a Ph.D in physics"

"Least I finished school pretty boy!" I say teasingly.

Lucas gives me a wink, "Pretty boy? Huh?"

"You know it's true babe!"

Maya groans, "Mr. and Mr. Minkus, you're flirting is making me nauseous"

"Maybe it's the morning sickness"

The blonde's eyes widen before she gags slightly, "I-I'm gonna have to pull over"

We pull over onto the side of the road, unfortunately for Maya. It was a very busy street filled with people and stores.

I watch in both amusement and disgust as I watch her empty the contents of her stomach in a public bin, Lucas quickly climbs out of the car to hold back the expectants mothers hair.

 **Maya POV.**

I groan as I feel my stomach wretch as another gag escapes my mouth, causing the breakfast I previously ate to fall into the bin in-front of me.

"It got you" A familiar voice murmus, as I feel my hair being pulled back and my back being rubbed soothingly.

I wipe my hand the remove the vomit of my chin, I stay there for a few moments to compose myself.

"Maya Hart?!" Another familiar voice exclaims, unlike the previous one, this voice didn't bring me any joy or calmness instead it brought me anxiety and dread.

I turn my head around, "Josh?"

The dark haired man grins cockily, "The one and the only"

"How've you been?"

"I'm better than ever, I've got another fiance' now but hopefully this one won't be a complete bitch and fall in love with someone else"

I narrow my eyes before patting Josh's arm with my hand which had the remains of my breakfast on.

"I really hope things work out for you" I say with a tight smile.

God, I'm such a fake bitch.

Josh eyes up the dark blonde stood next too me, "So you told him, huh?"

My eyes widen in panic, as I feel my heart beat pratically out of my chest.

Please don't.

Josh please don't tell him, how I feel.

"Well I'd say you're a lucky man but she can't keep her hands to herself apparently, she'll just drop her pants for anyone" My ex retorts bitterly.

Lucas stiffens before narrowing his eyes at the man in front of us, "Josh, seriously you better shut the fuck up"

"I just saw you throw up in the bin Maya, let me guess you're pregnant or hungover yet again, which is it?"

I feel myself visably stiffen at the mention of me being pregnant, "I don't see how it's your buisness, but yes I'm pregnant"

"Is the baby his or someone elses? Actually for a matter of fact, do you even know who the hell the father is?!"

Lucas lunges towards Josh before his face connects with the dark haired mans face.

I small gasp escape my lips, as I grab Lucas' elbow to stop him from hitting Josh once again.

"Lucas, you're going to be dad. You can't just go round punching people!" I hiss into his ear, once I bring him down to my level.

"And as a dad, I can't let people talk crap about my childs mother!" Lucas growls as his eyes steadly narrow at the man clutching his cheek before us.

"I can stick up for myself!" I snap, before I turn my head and face Josh, "Honey, I never cheated on you"

Josh rolls his eyes, "Okay then"

"You know what, I really wish I had cheating on you especially seem as in the entire two years of our relationship, I never orgasmed once!"

Lucas snorts, "Seriously? I got her to orgasm like four times and we only did it once"

"Exactly!" I say in agreement.

"You two belong together" Josh murmurs before walking away.

I turn to face Lucas before slapping his shoulder, "I can't believe you punched him!"

"Me either, legit I shit my pants. I thought he was going to hit me back!"

I snort as I drag him back into the car, "Come on tough-guy"

Lucas grins happily, "I am tough aren't I?"

I cock up my eyebrow before I turn to face him, "I thought you shit, your pants?"

We climb into the car, Farkle's face held a mixture of emotions but mostly happiness.

"Dude! You looked so cool!" He exclaims towards Lucas,

Lucas shrugs before an excited grin explodes onto his face, "I did, didn't I?!"

I scoff, "He shit himself"

"Maayyaa!" The man next to me whines like a child.

I ignore him and face Farkle, "Are we still on the hunt for Mcdonald's Mandy?"

"You bet your pregnant ass we are!"

I punch his shoulder, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh...That you're pregnant?"

I narrow my eyes, "Do I look pregnant?!"

"No..."

I lift my arms in the air, "So I'm fat"

"What? No"

"So, I look like a fucking beach whale!" I cry out loudly, as I grab his shirt and pull him closer.

Farkle lifts his hands up in surrender, "No, you're really pretty!"

I scoff, "Dude, I'm having a baby with your best friend. Stop hitting on me"

Lucas shakes his head, "Yeah seriously Farkle, not cool man"

"What the hell have I done?!" The light brown haired man exclaims, as he gestures with his hands wildly.

I turn back to I'm facing the front in my seat, and begin driving again towards Target. Luckily for me the drive was only at the most another five minuets.

Which means in less than ten minuets, I can safely been in Chicken Legend heaven.

"So what are you gonna say to Mandy?" I ask curiously.

"He's gonna say, yo! Manders, not only did I fuck you then leave you but I also gave you Chlamydia and yes I would like fries with that!"

I laugh loudly at Lucas' joke, the laughter that escapes my mouth is that hard that it causes tears to stream down my eyes.

"I hope you both know, your child is going to have no measurable sense of humour"

"So what, he's going to have your humour?" Lucas jokes causing me to burst out laughing again.

"You're both assholes!" Farkle grumbles as he crosses his arm.

Relief, Happiness and Love fills inside of me when I pull the car into Mcdonald's carpark.

I feel tears of happiness burn my eyes, a small sob escapes my lips.

"You okay?" Lucas asks as he touches my arm in concern.

"I-I've just been waiting all day...for this Chicken Legend" I confess.

Both the men in my car share a look before rolling their eyes and leaving the car.

 **Farkle POV.**

I sigh anxiously as I step into Mcdonald's, to inform Mandy about the sexually transmitted disease her vagina might be carrying.

My heart stops when I see the brown haired girl stood behind the counter, with a bored and sullen look on her face.

I walk towards her with my palms sweating and anxiety flowing through my veins.

"Farkle?!" The woman exclaims, as I step inches away from the counter.

I force a smile, "Mandy!"

"God, It's been so long!" Mandy says chirpily.

"You're telling me, about that-"

The brunette raises her hand to stop me from speaking, "Farkle...I know we had that night together, but something has kind of changed since then"

"No I just needed to tell you that-"

Mandy shakes her head, "Farkle, I'm gay"

"Y-You're gay?"

"Yes, after that night with you. I realised I wasn't intrested in men"

My eyes widen, "I'm just going to pretend that isn't offensive"

"It just taught me that men can't satisfy women"

"Wow. That one hurt, not going to lie" I murmur awkwardly.

"Farkle, you may now say what you may wish to say"

"I've got chlamydia"

Mandy's face drops, "W-What?"

"C-H-L-A-M-Y-D-I-A. Chlamydia, I've got it"

"D-Does that mean I've got it?"

I shrug, "I'd get tested if I was you"

Her brown eyes narrow, "You're fucking lucky, that there's a counter between us!"

"Oh, like you've not said anything mildly offensive during this conversation"

"YOU GAVE ME CHLAMYDIA?!" The brunette screeches loudly causing the entire fast-food resturant too suddenly go silent.


	6. Burger King Bethany

**Farkle POV.**

I exhale a shaky breathe as I stare at the photograph placed in my hands. The photo contained both, Riley and I, laughing loudly at each other.

A wild ache surrounds my chest.

How I longed to go back to times like this, how I longed to still have Riley in my life. I'd do anything to have her in my life, even if it was just as friends. No matter how painful it would be.

A knock on my bedroom door errupts my thoughts, I turn my head too see Lucas resting against the doorframe, with a frown masking his expression.

"Buddy, you need to stop torturing yourself. She's engaged" He says softly, as he strides towards me.

I nod as I feel tears sting the back of my eyes, "I-I know, I just..."

My best friend sighs before wrapping his arms aroung me tightly, "I'm so sorry"

"So am I"

"She's so fucking stupid, to not realise that the best thing that ever happened to her is you"

I shake my head, "Charlie's the best thing that happened to her. He makes her happy and that's all I've ever wanted ever since she climbed into my treehouse when we where five years old"

"But you're miserable"

I shrug, "That's the shitty thing about love, you care about their feelings more than your own"

Lucas shifts slightly, "I-I've never cared about anyone like that before"

"You will one day, and it'll be the most beautiful thing in the world. I promise you"

He snorts, "Doesn't sound beautiful"

I stare at him with curiousity, "Luke, how do you feel about Maya?"

His breathe hitches slightly, "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, what I asked. How do you feel about Maya?"

"I feel like she's my friend and is about to be the mother of my child"

I scoff, "You do realise, how complicatred that sounds right?"

Lucas shrugs, "Complicated or not, we'll work through it"

Frustation bubbles iniside of me, "Why can't you admit you have feelings for her?!"

"Not this again!"

"Yes, this again. Just admit it"

"I can't"

"You can't have feelings for her or you just can't admit it?!" I ask as annoyance smothers my tone.

"I don't have feelings for her" He sighs, his voice sounded defeated, completely defeated.

"And you're lying"

Lucas chuckles, "Farkle, I promise you I'm not lying"

I roll my eyes, "You know eventually, you're going to have to stop hiding from your feelings"

"I have no feelings to hide from"

I sigh before placing a hand on his shoulder, "Please just don't wait to long to figure it out. That's what I did with Riley and look how that happened"

My dark blonde haired friend sighs, "We're not going to end up being you and Riley, we're Lucas and Maya. Best friends and nothing more"

Except the fact, that Maya is completely in love with you but you're too much of an idiot to realise.

I turn my head towards the doorway, to see a very tired look Maya come into my room with her hand rubbing her belly gently.

"Don't you look happy this morning!" Lucas teases as he pinches her cheek causing her to slap his hand away.

"I will break you!" She murmurs as she glares at him angrily.

"I hope our child is as nice as you"

Maya rolls her eyes before facing me, "We actually have something to ask you Farkle"

"I love you both, but I don't want a threesome"

Maya grimaces, "As if we'd want a threesome with you"

"Fine then, what do you want to ask me?"

"Would you be the godfather to our baby?" Lucas asks softly with a grin gracing his face.

Happiness bursts through me.

"R-Really?"

"There's no one else we'd want"

"I'd be so honored" I say proudly.

I grin as I feel my body being pulled forward and embraced tightly by both of my best friends.

"Why aren't I good enough for a threesome?" I whisper causing them both to quickly pull away from me.

Lucas rubs the back of his neck, "You're kind of not our type"

I gasp, "I'm everyone's type!"

Maya raises her eyebrow, "No you're not!"

"Well now you're just being rude" I state as I cross my arms firmly against my chest.

"So which unlucky, infected girl are we hunting down today?" Lucas asks as he sits down on my bed.

I purse my lips, "I think we're onto Burger King Bethany"

Maya's eyes sparkle, "Burger King?!"

"Yes Maya, Burger King"

"Oh I am very much forward to telling this poor girl, her vagina is infected!" She squeals clapping her hands excitedly.

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Let me guess, you're craving a burger"

"You bet your Huckleberry ass that I am!"

My eyebrows furrow together when I hear loud knocks on my door, I hestiantly go towards the front door to the apartment and open the door.

My heart catches in my throat when I see who's behind the door.

My heart races rapidly, as I feel anxiety race through me while my stomach churns dramatically.

"R-Riley?" I ask as I try my hardest to control the emotion in my voice.

The brunette looks up at me with a small smile, "H-Hey Farkle"

I look around, "W-What are you doing here?"

Her big brown eyes water massively, "D-Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

I let out a shaky laugh, "W-Why are you asking me this?"

"Because...Because before all of this happened, you where my best friend. So I just need to know, do you think I'm making a mistake?"

I close my eyes as I lean against my doorframe, "Well Riley, are you happy?"

"Yeah...I'm happy"

"Do you love him?"

"I think I do"

I sigh loudly, "Do you know how much this is killing me right now?"

Riley closes her eyes, "Farkle, I'm so sorry"

"I can't, I can't be here to give you relationship advice, it's not fair" I murmur, I curse myself when I hear my voice crack.

"You know what's not fair Farkle?! You never telling me how you felt!" She hisses.

I blink and take a step back, "I didn't tell you because I was scared"

"Maybe if you would have had the balls, then it would have been me and you getting married!"

I feel a lump rise in my throat.

I shake my head bitterly, "Don't, Don't you try and pin this on me!"

"You should have told me!" She cries out, as she takes a step towards me.

"What? And have my heart ripped out and stomped on. No thanks"

Riley rolls her eyes, "Farkle, I loved you"

I feel my entire world freeze.

I couldn't even describe how my heart was reacting to hearing them words.

"Y-You can just say this to me"

"I need closure" She says softly, as a few stray tears roll down her face, "I need to know, I'm making a mistake"

I shake my head, "I'm not the person, you should be asking"

"But your the only person, I want to ask this too"

"But I can't answer this fairly"

"Then who do I ask?" Riley whimpers.

I sigh loudly, "Maya!"

I hear a loud crash before my pregnant blonde friend emerges from the hallway.

 **Maya POV.**

"What's up?" I ask anxiously, due to the fact that the ex-almost couple seemed close to either kissing each other or punching each other.

"Riley needs your advice" Farkle murmurs before he storms past me and into his bedroom.

I sigh as I look after my broken-hearted friend.

Riley sighs, "If you don't want to speak to me I understand"

I shake my head, "No, you're still my friend. And you always will be"

"Can I come in?"

I nod as I gesture towards the tall brunette to step inside of the apartment, I direct her towards the dinning area and take a seat at the kitchen table.

Riley eyes scan the entire room, her eyes stop at the fridge which held numerous photographs and letters on the doors.

"W-Who's is the ultrasound?"

A small smile works it's way onto my lips, "I'm pregnant"

Riley's eyes widen massively as a loud gasp escapes my her lips, "W-Who's the father?"

I groan slightly, "That would be Lucas"

An excited squeal escapes her lips, "I knew you two would get together!"

I look down uncomfortably, "W-We're not together, just a one night stand"

"Oh, I'm sorry Maya"

I shrug, "It might still happen, you never know"

"Am I making the right choice? Should I marry Charlie?"

I sigh, "Look I can't make that decision for you but all I'm saying is if you have to ask, isn't that telling you something?"

Riley nods before burying her head in her hands.

 **A:N who is your favourite character?**

 **And only three chapters left until it's finished!**


	7. I Have Loved You Since We Where 16

**Maya POV.**

I collapse onto the sofa, the second that Riley leaves the apartment. Upon hearing the door shut, a curious Lucas Friar peaks his head around the corner.

"She's gone!" I call out, causing the dark blonde haired man to sit down next to me.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't know, whether she's making a mistake"

"Isn't that saying something?" Lucas growls as he runs a hand through his hair.

I blink before I feel my cheeks heat up, "That's what I said!"

"Great minds think a like Hart"

I shrug, "We're pretty similar Friar"

Except the fact, that I'm completely in love with you and you're in love with anything with a vagina.

"How you feeling then my favourite little M.I.L.F?" He asks, as he reaches and pinches my cheeks.

I quickly slap his hand away in annoyance.

"I'd be fine, if you stopped pinching my cheek!" I huff dramatically.

Lucas raises his eyebrows, "Is this another horemone thing?"

I narrow my eyes, "What do you mean, 'ANOTHER HOREMONE THING'?!"

"Yeah deffiantly another horemone thing" He murmurs.

I growl before grabbing the pillow from behind me and throwing it at his head aggressively. I reach my hand to go and slap him before I feel his hands wrap around my wrist.

"Come on, you don't really wanna hit me. I'm your best friend" He says innocently.

"That's debatable" I murmur moodily.

Lucas chuckles, "Come on Hart, we're a good team"

And that's all we'll ever be...

"Still debatable"

He laughs again, "How about, I take you out somewhere?"

I purse my lips together, "Can I choose where you take me?"

"As soon as it's in my budget, then sure"

I raise my eyebrows in amusement, "And what is your budget?"

"Nothing, I literally have no money"

I feel my face drop, "Y-You have money though, I mean not for tonight. I mean in the long-run right?"

Lucas shakes his head, "I spent all my savings"

Panic races through me.

"Y-You're joking right?"

"No, why would I be joking? That'd be a pretty lame joke"

I slap his shoulder, "What the hell happened to all your money?!"

"Well now, I'm feeling used for my money" He pouts.

I narrow my eyes, "Lucas, in five and a half months we're going to be having a baby!"

Lucas clicks his fingers before standing up, "That's where, I know you from"

I resist the urge to laugh,"T-This isn't funny Luke"

"I'm not saying it is, but my savings are gone"

I stand up as annoyance burns within me, "How could you just blow your savings?! You've got a child to think about!"

Lucas shakes his head in anger before storming down the hallway, I quickly follow him hot on his trail.

"Luke! You can't just runaway from me!" I cry out.

My eyebrows furrow together when I see him, storm into the extra guest bedroom which hasn't been used since the guys bought the apartment.

I blink as soon as I walk inside, tears automatically well-up inside of my eyes.

As happiness beams through me.

I've honestly never felt so happy.

I look around the room and see that, it's painted a light mint green colour, they're where yellow ducks painted in the main wall of the room. Towards the windows there was a freshly built, white crib which inside of it held a moses basket and three stuffed animals, opposite the crib was a changing table which sat upon numerous draws. There was a white woredrobe stood in the corner of the room, numerous baby toys where scattered along the floor. There was also a white plump chair which sat in the corner next to a small book shelf.

I quickly rush towards Luke and wrap my arms around him tightly, I feel my heart warm when he returns the embrace just as tight.

"Y-You're going to be the best dad in the world" I whisper as we pull away slightly, so we can face each other.

Lucas nods, "I-I don't wanna let the baby down, or you...I'm really scared of letting you both down"

I shake my head, "There is no way in hell, you could ever let us down. You hear that Friar?"

He nods before burying his head into the crook of my neck.

I feel my stomach flutter when I realise how much effort Lucas has put in for our child.

We pull away and turn to face the room, I lean into Lucas' chest causing his arm to wrap around my shoulder protectively.

"I can't believe you did this" I murmur in awe.

"It's pretty good, isn't it?" He says cockily causing my elbow to nudge his stomach.

"It's alright Friar, it's pretty damn alright"

"If it's just alright, then why are you crying?"

Damn it.

"I-It's the horemones" I cry out before a sob escapes my lips.

Lucas chuckles before wrapping his arms tighter around me, causing me to turn around and sob loudly into his chest.

"It's the duck isn't it? You don't like the ducks!" He says panic evident in his voice.

I laugh into his chest as my sobbing subsides, "I-I love the ducks"

"You h-hate them I can tell! I only did them because I remember you told me, when you where younger you had the toy duck, and you used to take him everywhere! And I just wanted it to be perfect, for you! Because I know-" I cut off his rambling my slapping my hand over his mouth.

My heart combusts, when I allow the words of his rambles to sink in.

I feel tears burn my eyes, "Y-You are the most awesome person, you know that?"

Lucas shrugs, "I try", he mumbles underneath my hand causing a laugh to escape my lips.

I slowly remove the hand of his face, my eyes flicker down to his lips, slowly I begin to edge closer. My heart races when I see him lean in as well.

"W-We probably shouldn't" He murmurs when we're pratically an inch apart.

I feel my heart sink.

I nod before slowly backing away from him.

"Y-Yeah, you're right we can't be doing this. We've got a baby too think off"

"I just, I don't wanna give you the wrong idea"

I shake my head, "It's just a kiss, I wouldn't of thought it meant anything"

"Maybe, I would have"

I furrow my eyebrows together, "What?"

Lucas shakes his head, "Nothing, it doesn't matter"

I bit my lip, as I feel the urge to explain how I feel about him.

But I can't.

I can't let myself get hurt.

I won't allow it.

"This is gonna end up getting complicated, isn't it?" Lucas asks, as he sits down on the white chair.

I shrug, "We're just having a baby together"

"I-It's not just that though, is it?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I-I overheard you and Riley talking, do you have feelings for me?"

I freeze, I literally feel all the wind being took out of me.

"I-I...Do you want the truth?"

"That would be nice!" Lucas snaps sarcastically.

I bite my lip.

Do I tell the truth?

Fuck it.

"I-I...I've been in love with you since we where sixteen"

Lucas' face visably pales, his entire expression grows numb.

My heart sinks as panic begins to settle into my skin.

I knew he wouldn't feel the same way.

But I just hadn't prepared myself for being rejected.

The dark blonde haired man shakes his head before standing up, "I-I can't do this right now"

He quickly walks past me and begins to walk out of the room.

I feel my eyes water, "Luke!" I croak out, my voice cracking at the end.

My eyes widen when I see him quickly turn around, surprise runs through me when I see him stride towards me.

My heart literally stops when I feel his hands grab my face before his lips connect onto mine.

I quickly go onto my tip-toes and wrap my arms tigthly around his neck, and deepen the kiss.

We pull away breathless, our foreheads resting on each other.

"I thought you couldn't do this" I whisper softly, as I gently caress his face.

"I couldn't pretend that I don't have feelings for you, because I do"

I feel my heart fill with warmth, as my stomach flutters dramatically.

A massive grin explodes onto my face before I reach up and plant another kiss onto his lips.


End file.
